You Found Me
by IsisLes5
Summary: Todos humanos...aun trabajo en pensar un buen sumario.
1. Damon Salvatore

Aqui esta el otro Salvaberry fic que les prometi. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

1

DAMON SALVATORE

Nueva York es una de las ciudades mas encantadoras de Estados Unidos, y es verdad que nunca duerme, por ello Damon Salvatore, la adora, y mas porque ha sido su refugio desde hace un año, despues de haberse cansado de haber recorrido también por mas de un año el país, trabajando en las distintas sucursales que hay por este de la empresa de su familia y divirtiendose, para asi poder olvidarse de la traición de su novia de siete años de relación…

Damon nació en el año 1991 en el pueblo de Mystic Falls, Virginia, siendo el primogenito de Giuseppe y Elizabeth Salvatore, cabezas de la familia mas importante de exportación de madera de los Estados Unidos.

Dos años mas tarde se volvio el hijo mayor, pues nació Stefan Eliazar, su hermanito menor, y un año mas tarde la mejor amiga de su madre, Abigail Wilson Bennett tras dar a luz a su hija, Bonnie Jasmine Bennett, falleció, siendo su madre quien apoyando a la abuela paterna de la niña, pues el padre de la niña decidió refugiarse en su trabajo para pasar la pena por el fallecimiento de su esposa, empezo a ayudar en la crianza de esta, pasando la niña a ser una miembro mas de la familia Salvatore y por ende una hermana mas para Damon.

Damon creció en el pueblo que nació, siempre rodeado de los mismos chicos, quienes se volvieron sus amigos también, el mejor de todos, Tyler Lockwood, de su misma edad, el hijo del alcalde del pueblo y también amigo de su padre. Entre esos amigos también estan las gemelas Gilbert, Katherine y Elena, un año menor que el, dos años menor que el, y amigo de su hermano, Matt Donovan, y de la edad de Bonnie, Jeremy, primo hermano de las gemelas Gilbert, y Caroline Forbes.

A la ultima la conoció en su ultimo año de secundaria, la energía de la rubia lo cautivo, y decidió dejar su lado mujeriego, y hacerla su novia, por tres meses, con la que finalmente termino por lo demandante de la chica.

Un mes despues de terminar su relacion con Caroline, Damon cumplió la mayoría de edad, por lo que su padre se lo llevo de viaje para presentarlo en una junta ante los hombres mas importantes de negocios del país, despues de la junta, todos estos se reunieron en un coctel, donde Damon siguio conociendo a los hombres y acompañantes…

Guiseppe- saludo un hombre sonriendo acercándose, al cual el padre de Damon abraza sonriendo

Es bueno verlo señor Berry- saludo Guiseppe despues de separarse del hombre

Señor- dijo el hombre negando con la cabeza- Dime Ashton, hombre, cuando entenderas-

Ok, Ashton- concedió Guiseppe riendose- Como esta la familia-

Excelente- contesto Ashton sonriendo

Algun progreso en que tu nieta sea la que siga tus pasos- pregunto Guiseppe

No- contesto Ashton- Mi nieta tiene demasiado talento como para desperdiciarlo en los negocios, asi que la estoy apoyando en seguir sus sueños, y si que estoy orgulloso de ella-

Pero y que pasara con tu herencia- le pregunto Guiseppe preocupado y Ashton le palmotea el hombro sonriendo

Tranquilo- le dijo- Tengo todo planeado- aseguro y mira a Damon- Tal cual y tu asi lo tienes en las manos de este atractivo jovencito- y Guiseppe sonríe mirando a su hijo

Ya lo presente ante todos- añadio y Ashton asiente- Pero el es Damon, mi hijo mayor- pauso- Y el hijo, es Ashton Berry, dueño de las empresas de investigaciones Berrynice-

Es un placer señor Berry- le dijo Damon apretando la mano del hombre que le sonríe

Tambien es un placer, Damon- le dijo Ashton- Y puedes llamarme por mi nombre-

Gracias…Ashton- le dijo Damon, Ashton siguio hablando con Giuseppe…

Dos dias despues de la junta con los empresarios, Damon y su padre vuelven a casa, para este celebrar su cumpleaños a lo grande, con sus amigos, en la casa de uno de estos, en donde despues de coquetear toda la noche, termino teniendo relaciones sexuales con la chica que siempre le gusto de niño, Katherine Gilbert, con la cual decidió empezar una relacion formal desde esa noche.

Finalmente se graduo en junio del año 2010 de la secundaria, yéndose a estudiar a Harvard, negocios, y manteniendo su relacion con Katherine en la distancia, que se graduo un año despues de la secundaria y se fue a estudiar a Duke literatura.

Damon trataba de volver siempre que podía al pueblo mientras estudiaba lejos, para estar con su familia y con Katherine, por ello en el quiebre de primavera de 2012, estaba en casa, cuando encontró a su madre rezando junto con Bonnie, la abuela de esta, y Marie, la nana de su casa, en la sala…

Que paso- les pregunto confundido y su madre lo mira con tristeza en su rostro- Alguien se murio o algo- pregunto ahora preocupado

Esperamos que no- le contesto Bonnie su ultima pregunta

Cariño- siguio Elizabeth, su madre- Recuerdas a Ashton Berry- y Damon asiente- Su nieta esta desaparecida desde ayer…pero se cree que realmente fue secuestrada-

Oh- musito Damon sorprendido

Por eso estamos orando- añadio Sheila, la abuela de Bonnie- Para que encuentren a la joven con bien-

Ya veo- entendió Damon con pesar- Tiene la misma edad de Stef, verdad- su madre asiente- Me dejan unirme- les pregunto sorprendiéndolas, pero le sonríen asintiendo…

Dos dias despues se entero de que afortunadamente encontraron a la chica, con vida, y si bien no la conoce, si conoce a Ashton y se alegra por el y su familia.

Dos años despues esta terminando su ultimo año de universidad cuando Katherine aparece en el departamento que vive, sorprendiéndolo con la visita, pero mas aun cuando le confiesa que se viene a quedar con el, porque abandono la universidad, porque se canso de esta, y también de la distancia entre ambos. El trata de convencerla de tomar clases en algun instituto o universidad cercana, pero la chica no tiene intenciones de terminar estos, y para no pelear con ella decidi no insistir.

Finalmente Damon se gradua, y junto con Katherine viaja a Los Angeles, pues ahí su padre decidió que empezara a trabajar, en una de las sucursales de la empresa, para empezar a ganarse su lugar en esta de a poco y con esfuerzo. Mientras el hace esto, Katherine decide tratar de ser modelo, pero al poco tiempo la carrera la aburre y se dedica a pasar sus ratos libres en distintas actividades, su favorita comprar.

Durante tres años viven en Los Angeles, Damon concentrándose en el trabajo, y tratando de mantener viva la relacion que tiene con Katherine, pero durante el ultimo año empeza a sentir distanciada a la chica, y si bien lo atribuye a la falta de una verdadera actividad importante para ella, también se culpa un poco por trabajar tanto, y como aun la ama, quiere llevar la relacion a otro nivel.

Por ello un dia, salió temprano de trabajar, se fue a una joyería, le compro el anillo mas caro que encontró, también perfecto para ella, y se fue directo al departamento en el que ambos vivian, para asi sorprenderla con una invitación a cenar, despues llevarla a la playa, y junto al mar, bajo las estrellas, pedirle que se convirtiera en su esposa.

Pero todo se le fue, literalmente a la mierda, porque al llegar al departamento, sintio extraños ruidos desde la habitación, y al ir a esta, monumental fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Katherine, teniendo sexo con otro sujeto, de aspercto familiar, pero que el ni siquiera noto realmente, porque todo lo que tenia en su cabeza, era que la mujer que amaba, le estaba siendo infiel en su propia cama.

Ella, creyendo que el es estúpido, trato explicarle el porque de su engaño, pero el solo la mando a la mierda a que siguiera teniendo relaciones con quien quisiera, porque la relacion de ambos estaba mas que terminada.

Con eso se fue del departamento, a una habitación de hotel, donde ahogo su dolor por la traición de la chica en alcohol. Pero a la mañana siguiente despues de hablar con su mejor amigo, tomo la resolución de irse de Los Angeles, asi que vendió el anillo de compromiso, y uso el dinero para mandar a buscar todas sus cosas al departamento, y ponerlo en venta.

Y se fue a recorrer el país, por un año, hasta que llego a Nueva York, donde hace cinco meses atrás se reencontro con un viejo amigo de universidad, Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson, empresario de la industria de la música, y conoció a la hermana menor de este, Rebecca, con la que tuvo una fugaz relacion de dos meses, que termino porque la chica debía viajar a Europa por estudios, y el no estaba dispuesto a mantener otra, como con Katherine, una relacion a distancia. Por ello tres meses despues ha vuelto a sus andanzas de mujeriego, que solo quiere divertirse.

Pero a todos nos llega el flechazo del destino, uno que jamás esperamos, anhelamos si, pero no esperamos, y Damon Salvatore, en la ciudad de Nueva York, en un evento de su amigo, Klaus, este le llego sin aviso…

Que miras- le pregunto Klaus acercándosele, al verlo apoyado en una de las mesas del lugar del evento, mirando algo atentamente- O a quien-

Castaña, no mas de un metro 60, a las 12 en punto- contesto Damon y Klaus sigue la indicación- Que piernas- murmuro lujurioso, haciendo reir a Klaus

Yeah- concordo- Pero solo para ver…porque si las tocas, si que patean- añadio divertido haciendo que Damon lo mire curioso y confundido- Uno de mis hermanos ya trato de tener algo con ella, digamos que no le salió nada bien, mi amigo-

La conoces- entendió Damon y Klaus asiente

Por supuesto- confirmo- Es la organizadora de este evento-

Trabaja para ti-

No exclusivamente- contesto Klaus- Trabaja para quien tenga el dinero y el gusto de contratar los servicios de su pequeña empresa- sonrie- Tiene una socia, la rubia fotografa que de seguro has visto rondando por todo el lugar-

Ya veo- murmuro Damon sonriendo y volviendo a mirar a la mujer- Como se llama-

Rachel- contesto Klaus

Rachel- repitió Damon sonriendo pícaramente…

CONTINUARA…


	2. Rachel Berry

Gracias por los comentarios. Este capitulo me quedo un poquito mas largo que el de Damon, y es sencillamente porque me es mas facil escribir acerca de Rachel :P.

Nada me pertenece, excepto la trama :)

* * *

2

RACHEL BERRY

Nueva York, es la ciudad de los sueños de Rachel Berry, porque sin importar de que estos le cambiaran ha sido capaz de cumplírselos, a ella y a sus amigos.

Rachel nació en el 1993, en el pueblo de Lima, Ohio, hija de Shelby Corcoran y Leroy Berry, y nieta de el empresario, dueño de la empresa de investigaciones mas importante del país, Berrynice, Ashton Berry.

Desde que la niña nació demostró sus dotes artísticos para el canto, como su madre, por lo que ambos padres, le incentivaron estos, a pesar de que ese no era su destino al ser la heredera de su abuelo, pero hasta este reconoció el talento de su nieta, que con tan solo ocho meses de edad ya había ganado su primera competencia porque ya hacia ruidos muy musicales.

Al Rachel tener 10 años de edad, sus padres se divorciaron, pues ya no se amaban, mas que su padre descubrio su bisexualidad al enamorarse de Hiram, un ex compañero de la universidad con quien se reencontró en el hospital del pueblo.

En un principio el pueblo de Lima, vio a la familia con muy malos ojos, pero el poder y dinero de Ashton lograron atenuar las miradas y comentarios en el pueblo, y en la sociedad en general, porque el ama a su hijo, y con todo haría que respetaran sus decisiones y su amor. Mas aun su familia a pesar del divorcio se mantuvo intacta, puesto que Shelby siguio viviendo con ellos, para estar cerca de su hija, y también para no separarla de su padre. Finalmente a pesar de que Leroy, dos años despues se casara con Hiram, todos eran una familia.

Que además de ellos, también la componían, por supuesto la abuela de Rachel, Margaret, la cocinera de la casa Deborah, hija de un gran amigo de Ashton ya fallecido, y sus dos hijos, Noah y Sarah, que desde que el padre de estos los abandono, Ashton tomo bajo su tutela, en especial a Noah, a quienes sus amigos llaman Puck, para que no se perdiera, y creciera como un niño de bien.

Rachel y Noah, como ella siempre lo llamaba, crecieron prácticamente juntos, como amigos solamente, ambos al llegar a la secundaria trataron de ser algo mas, pero la amistad de ambos era mas grande y sentimientos romanticos entre ellos eran inexistentes, a pesar de que para Margaret era el ideal de que su nieta y Noah fueran pareja, esto jamás fue asi.

Noah si se dedico a proteger a Rachel en la escuela primaria, pero mas aun en la secundaria, porque debido a sus sueños, y a su personalidad de diva, los amigos le rehuían a Rachel, y los enemigos, los apodos e insultos le llovían.

Hasta que el club glee en su segundo año de secundaria apareció para darle una luz de esperanza, y también drama a su vida. Siendo el primer drama el provocado por el mismo Noah y Quinn Fabray, la capitana de las porristas de la escuela, que quedo embarazada del chico al engañar a su novio con este, por el cual Rachel también tenia sentimientos, Finn Hudson.

Durante ese año, en que además a Quinn echaron de su casa, y que los Berry acogieron para protegerla y también apoyar a Noah, Rachel y Quinn se terminaron volviendo mejores amigas, ademas Rachel tuvo su primer novio, Jessie St. James, que finalmente salió con ella solo para usarla para sacar información de su club, y finalmente logro tener una relacion con Finn.

Y con el nacimiento de la hija de Quinn y Noah, Rachel se gano una hermana, pues Shelby decidió adoptar a la niña, pues ambos no podían criarla, por ser tan jóvenes, por lo que Beth, como la bautizaron, empezo a ser parte de la familia Berry, dándole la oportunidad también a ambos chicos de permanecer cerca de la niña que ambos trajeron al mundo.

En su penúltimo año de secundaria, el drama siguio para Rachel, asi como su relacion con Finn, que llego a su fin despues de un incidente con la máxima torturadora de Rachel, Santana Lopez, pero también hizo nuevos amigos, entre ellos Blaine Anderson, novio de su competencia en el club Glee, Kurt Hummel.

El padre de Blaine, separado de la madre de este, conoció a la separada madre de Quinn, quien había echo las pases con su hija y ambas vivian juntas nuevamente, en la fiesta de boda de el padre de Kurt y madre de Finn, y digamos que pronto Blaine y Quinn se volvieron también hermanastros, y en consecuencia también amigo de Rachel, mas cuando el padre de Blaine empezo a hacer negocios con el abuelo de Rachel.

Y si bien a pesar de terminar con Finn, ambos eventualmente volvieron, el ultimo año de secundaria de Rachel, cambiaria su vida para siempre, pues unos meses antes de graduarse, fue secuestrada, y si bien no recuerda que sucedió, porque producto a que fue ahogada, no sabe realmente, perdió parte de su memoria de esos tres dias de secuestro, y nada se lo ha logrado recuperar.

Paso, si, un mes completo recluida en la casa de su abuelo, sin decir nada, asustada también, recibiendo la visita de sus amigos mas cercanos, y de otros también preocupados por ella, como Brittany Pierce, que con su novia Santana la iba a ver, sin decirle nada. Hasta que un dia, de la nada, la latina la abofeteo…

QUE MIERDA SATAN- le grito Puck que estaba en la habitación con ellas, y Quinn también que esta junto a Rachel que tiene su mano en su cara, mientras Blaine, Brittany, Kurt y Tina, que estan ahí solo los observan sin saber que decir

Estoy cansada, ok- dijo Santana y todos la miran confundidos- Cansada de que solo este ahí sentada sin decir nada…entiendo que fue fuerte lo que le paso, pero esa de ahí no es la Rachel Berry de la cual me encanta reirmea…ella es solo, un títere sin vida…y me tiene harta…tiene que reaccionar, hacer algo, lo que sea, pero no puede seguir asi-

Pero no tenias que abofetearla, San- le dijo Brittany, Santana la mira con disculpa en su rostro

Gracias- susurro Rachel de pronto sorprendiéndolos a todos, y la miran, pero esta mira a Santana solamente, se levanta de la silla en la que esta sentada, se le acerca a la chica que la mira sorprendida- Solo gracias-

Porque-

Porque solo gracias- contesto Rachel dejando que las lagrimas roden por sus mejillas- Necesitaba eso- añadio abrazando a la sorprendida latina, y llorando en el hombro de esta, que finalmente la abrazo

No estas sola Berry- le susurro Santana al oído a la chica que tiembla por los sollozos, todos los demas de la habitación también se acercan y las abrazan…

Despues de ello Rachel empezo un tratamiento con psicólogos, neurólogos y psiquiatras para tratar de recuperar sus recuerdos, y también conseguir ayuda para superar el trauma causado por el secuestro, y si bien a pesar de todo lo que hizo para tratar de recordarlo no lo logro, si empezo a volver a ser ella misma, por lo que dos semanas despues de empezar con esto volvio a la escuela.

No fue sencillo los primeros dias debido a las miradas de todos sobre ella, pero gracias al apoyo de sus amigos estas se hicieron menos terroríficas para ella, además que estos también lograron que nadie le hiciera alguna pregunta indebida o incomoda respecto a lo que le sucedió.

Pero el trauma aun estaba en ella, en especial respecto a cosas relacionadas con agua o lugares oscuros, y en una de sus clases en que pusieron una película, bajando la iluminación en el salón, el nerviosismo se apodero de ella, y salió corriendo del salón, siendo seguida por Puck hasta el auditorio, donde la chica en medio del escenario de este se deshizo en lagrimas, mientras Puck la abraza para contenarla…

Lo siento- se disculpo Rachel apenada en un susurro, aun temblando por los sollozos

No tienes nada que sentir, Rach- le aseguro Puck sonriéndole- Esta todo muy reciente aun, asi que te asustes esto es normal, y lo sabes-

Yeah- concedió la chica- Pero no quiero seguir asustándome Noah…mas porque no se a que realmente le temo-

Lo dices porque no recuerdas que paso durante esos dias- le pregunto Puck y la chica asiente- Rach, quizás no lo recuerdas en imagenes, pero una parte de ti lo hace-

Lo se…mi psicóloga me dijo que no olvide las emociones que tuve durante ese tiempo, o algunos factores, como un lugar oscuro o el agua- le conto Rachel- Porque mi subconsciente recuerda a pesar del daño en mi cabeza, que sanara con el tiempo, pero que a la vez es posible también que yo me este protegiendo y jamás recuerde-

Lo que significa que solo debes darle tiempo a todo- añadio Puck- Y los que te amamos estaremos aquí para ayudarte, apoyarte y solo estar aquí-

Se que asi sera- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Gracias Noah- y el la abraza

Nada que agradecer- le aseguro Puck- Estas aquí Rach, aun con nosotros, y por ello si doy gracias- Rachel le sonríe- Entonces, quieres ir a casa, o volver al salón-

Prefiero quedarme aquí- contesto Rachel mirando el auditorio- Hace semanas que no estoy en el-

Cierto- concordo Puck- Quieres que me quede-

No- le contesto Rachel- Quiero estar un rato a solas, y debes volver a clases-

No me importan estas realmente, no como tu- le recordó Puck- Pero ok, si es lo que necesitas es lo que tendras- añadio dándole un beso en la frente a la chica- Volvere por ti para almorzar, ok-

Ok- concordo Rachel y el chico la deja sola, ella se levanta de en medio del escenario, camina por este mirando triste cada detalle del auditorio- _What about now?_- canto bajito- _What about today?, What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?...  
__What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Maybe it's too late,  
Maybe it's too late,  
Maybe it's too late,  
So…What about now?_ - termino de cantar, cayendo de rodillas al piso

Rachel- llamo la voz de Finn, ella lo ve que se acerca hacia el escenario, hace un mes que no se ven, asi que le parece extraño que el chico le sonria- Sabia que eras tu cantando- dijo- Asi que ya te sientes mejor, eh- añadio divertido

Crees que porque estoy cantando, estoy mejor- le pregunto Rachel con las cejas levantadas

Claro- contesto Finn- Tu eres Rachel Berry despues de todo, asi que reponerte a lo malo es lo que mejor sabes a ser- pauso- Ademas que despues de superar nuestro rompimiento el año pasado, lo demas es pan comido-

Rachel parpadea varias veces, porque no puede creer lo que escucha salir de la boca del chico que ha creido amar durante todo este tiempo, porque no puede ser mas estúpido- Fui secuestrada Finn- le recordó

Lo se- aseguro Finn

Entonces crees que superar eso es tan sencillo como superar una ruptura sentimental- pregunto Rachel confundida

No- contesto Finn- Pero ambos pegan en lo emocional asi que se que si pudiste superar nuestra ruptura, superaras lo que sea- sonríe- Y estare aquí para lo que sea que necesites, sabes porque- pregunto, Rachel niega con la cabeza

Y para su enorme sorpresa Finn se acuclilla frente a ella, mostrándole un anillo- Rachel se que han sido duros estos dias, pero se que si estamos juntos podremos superar, como siempre lo que sea, además que todo lo que paso me hizo darme cuenta que tu eres lo único que tengo, y que es bueno en mi vida…asi que quieres ser mi esposa- pregunto

Rachel vuelve a parpadear varias veces, mirándolo, esperando que diga, EY es una broma…pero no el chico sigue ahí esperando al parecer una respuesta

Rachel- la llamo Finn- Me escuchaste- le pregunto- Porque sino lo digo mejor…te quieres casar conmigo-

Hablas en serio- pudo decir Rachel finalmente, Finn le sonríe

Por supuesto que hablo en serio-

ESTAS DEMENTE- le grito Rachel alejándose del, que la mira muy confundido

Porque dices eso- pregunto levantándose, Rachel lo mira como si estuviera loco

Para empezar, estamos en la secundaria, y no me quiero casar siendo tan joven- contesto Rachel- Mas aun Finn, dices que estos dias han sido duros, y asi es, pero donde has estado tu-

Estoy aquí ahora- le aseguro Finn

Ahora es tarde- le dijo Rachel, y rola los ojos- Mas aun con que caras dices que soy todo lo que tienes y es bueno en tu vida, cuando tienes una maravillosa familia que te ama-

Puede ser- concedió Finn- Pero agregarte a ti la haría mas maravillosa-

Rachel niega con la cabeza- Definitivamente perdiste al cabeza…mas aun porque si soy tan importante en tu vida, donde estabas tu cuando mi vida estaba en peligro, o cuando volvi-

Estaba confundido, no sabia que hacer cuando volviste- contesto Finn- Y me asusto todo-

O te crees que a mi no- le pregunto la chica molesta- YO FUI A LA QUE SECUESTRARON- grito

Lo se-

No parece que no lo sabes- refuto Rachel- Y mi respuesta es un rotundo NO- añadio haciendo que el chico habrá mucho los ojos sorprendido- Y no solo a tu estúpida propuesta de matrimonio, sino que también a todo lo nuestro…no quiero nada que ver contigo desde ahora en adelante- y con eso salió del auditorio, de alguna forma diciéndole adiós a la Rachel Barbara Berry que todos conocieron durante los últimos tres años, para encontrar a la que ella realmente es…

Cuando todos en Nuevas Direcciones se enteraron de la proposición de matrimonio de Finn a Rachel, bueno las reacciones no fueron lindas para el quarterback, pero Rachel que quería refugiarse en lo que mas amaba y le quedaba de la que era ella antiguamente, les pidió a todos que se olvidaran de esto y se concentraran en ganar las nacionales.

Y asi lo hicieron, ganando estas…y finalmente también llego la hora de decirle adios a muchos de ellos, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Finn, Mercedes, Kurt, Mike y Rachel, pues se graduaban de la escuela.

Debido a lo que paso, Rachel si bien aun podía refugiarse en la música, perdió deseos de ser conocida, por temor a pasar nuevamente por lo que paso, asi que por un año decidió congelar su futuro, quedándose en Lima, y asi poder encontrar lo que ahora quiere hacer con su vida.

Decidio ayudar a Schue con el club Glee para distraerse, y además asi mantenerse cerca de sus compañeros y amigos que aun no se graduaban. Con los que no solo se divirtió, sino que también decidió explorar nuevas relaciones, por lo que salió con Sam Evans por un par de meses, terminando porque al final se dieron cuenta de que solo podían y serian amigos.

Pero lo importante realmente de su tiempo con Nuevas Direcciones por un año mas, fue que una de las habilidades de Rachel salió a la luz, su grandiosa forma de organizar todo, para que estuviera listo a tiempo y con prolijidad. Fue su abuela la que le hizo percatarse de esto, dándole un libro de etiqueta en eventos de gala.

Rachel encontró la carrera que necesitaba para aun tener una vida en la magnifica ciudad de Nueva York, pues la NYU ofrecia la carrera, además hacer algo que le gusta y vivir sin miedo al ser conocida.

Aunque el miedo en su familia de dejarla a ir a Nueva York, estaba presente, asi que en acuerdo con su abuelo, acepto ser protegida por guardaespaldas, que si bien harian su trabajo de mantenerla a salvo no interferirían con su vida.

Finalmente Rachel se fue a Nueva York junto a Blaine, quien iba a estudiar a NYADA con su novio, ambos se fueron a estudiar y reencontrarse con sus amigos, en especial con Santana, Brittany y Kurt, aunque Quinn no estaba lejos de ellos.

En su primer dia de orientación en la NYU, Rachel conoció a un chico de cabello oscuro, alto y muy bien parecido, que iba a estudiar negocios, Jeremy era su nombre. Salio con el un par de meses como amigos, y las cosas iban a escalar a ser mas que amigos, cuando el chico decidió abandonar la universidad, volviendo a su pueblo natal en Virginia.

A Rachel le dolio despedirse de Jeremy, pero el chico se veía tan perdido en la vida e incomodo con sus estudios, que entendió que necesitaba alejarse, asi que le dijo adiós con tristeza, pero comprensión.

Un año antes de graduarse, Quinn llego a vivir con ella, porque la chica había conseguido un trabajo como fotografa en una revista de la ciudad. Finalmente se graduo de la NYU.

Y muy pronto empezo a pensar en que hacer con sus habilidades, fue Quinn la que le dio la idea de que abriera su propio negocio, pequeño pero prolijo y puntual como ella, y despues de meditarlo unos segundos, se propuso a hacerlo.

Con ayuda de su abuelo compro un edificio de tres pisos cerca del centro de la ciudad, ella solo quería el ultimo piso de este, pero su abuelo le regalo este por completo. Asi que la chica decidió vivir en este, tener su oficina en el segundo piso, y el primer piso, porque ama a sus amigas, se los dio a estas para que Quinn abriera un estudio fotográfico y Santana tuviera su propia oficina de abogados, pues eso fue lo que estudio la latina.

Al planear como serian las oficinas y todo, Brittany, quien aun salía con Santana y estaba aun estudiando en Julliard, le dijo a Rachel que debería tener una cocina en su oficina, haciendo que las otras tres chicas la miren confundidas.

Porque Rachel debería tener una cocina en su oficina, Britt- pregunto Quinn por todas

Porque Rachel debería hacer las cosas mas ricas para los eventos- contesto la rubia bailarina- Digo porque cocina rico, y sus tortas son deliciosas-

Mmm- murmuro Rachel pensativa, porque la rubia tiene mucha razón, sus pasteles le dieron bastante dinero para salir a parrandear con sus amigas durante sus dias de universidad, eran bastante populares entre los chicos en la universidad- Yeah, le agregare una cocina a mi oficina, y pondré mis servicios no solo de organizadora de eventos, sino que también de repostera en mi negocio-

Y Quinn debería ser tu socia- añadio Brittany- Porque debería sacar las fotos en los eventos, y San puede hacer esos papeles para que nadie les quite su dinero o ustedes se los quiten a otros-

Hablas de hacer los contratos, ser la abogada de este negocio- le pregunto Santana, Brittany asiente, la latina mira a sus dos amigas- No es mala idea, finalmente todas trabajaremos en el mismo edificio-

Yeah- concordo Quinn, mirando a Brittany, un poco sorprendida por todas las ideas de la rubia- Quieres agregar algo mas-

Mmm- murmuro pensativa la rubia, para unos segundos despues- Si- exclamo

Que, Britt- le pregunto Rachel

El negocio debería llamarse Faberrylicius- contesto Brittany con una enorme sonrisa, Rachel y Quinn se miran

Yeah- concordaron sonriendo, miran a la rubia sonriéndole- A ELLA- dijeron lanzándose encima de Brittany la que no entiende nada, aunque se rie porque ambas chicas le hacen cosquillas

Que mierda hacen- les pregunto Santana confundida, Rachel y Quinn se detienen un poco en su ataque contra Brittany para mirar a la latina

Que no es obvio- contesto Quinn- La atacamos-

Por- pregunto Santana aun confundida

Por inteligente- contesto Rachel sonriendo

Eso no tiene sentido, lo saben verdad- les dijo Santana, Quinn y Rachel se miran, se encogen de hombros y siguen atacando a Brittany, la que se rie a todo pulmon, haciendo reir a Santana con su risa…

Mientras el edificio donde viviría Rachel y estarían las oficinas era remodelado a las exigencias de las chicas, Faberrylicius empezo de a poco ganando fama por confiables, puntuales y no avaras.

Finalmente empezaron a ocupar el edificio un año despues de ser comprado, justo en el tiempo en que las famas de las chicas por su trabajo alcanzaba los oídos de los grandes empresarios. Uno de ellos, y el que se volveria su mas cotidiano cliente, Niklaus Mikaelson, o como a el le gusta ser llamado Klaus.

Rachel esta convencida de que Klaus las contrata porque además de su trabajo esta flechado por la belleza de Quinn, lo que la rubia siempre ruborizada niega, y saca a relucir lo buena que es su amiga en organizar eventos, lo que también la hace trabajólica, lo que hace que todos quieran contratarlas.

Pero sera dos años despues de conocer a Klaus y de empezar a trabajar para el, en una fiesta organizada para este, donde el destino llamara a la puerta de Rachel Berry, dejándola ver que hay mas que solo trabajo en la vida…

Alguien te esta mirando, Rach- le susurro Quinn, mientras Rachel termina de darle unas indicaciones a un garzon, al irse este, Rachel mira a su amiga confundida

Que- pregunto, Quinn rola los ojos

Que alguien te esta mirando- contesto la rubia sonriendo

Y- pregunto Rachel sin verle la importancia al caso, haciendo que su amiga vuelva a rolar los ojos

Puedes al menos emocionarte por el hecho de que alguien te esta mirando- le pidió

Porque haría eso- pregunto Rachel confundida

Porque te saldrán telarañas alla abajo- contesto Quinn haciendo que Rachel abra mucho los ojos

No es asi- refuto molesta

Si lo es- le aseguro Quinn- Porque estos últimos años lo único que haces es trabajar y no tener vida amorosa- Rachel rola los ojos- Sabes que tengo razón-

Ok- concedió la castaña- Donde esta quien me mira- pregunto haciendo que la rubia sonria como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

A las 12, justo al lado del señor Mikaelson- contesto

Rachel se hace la loca por un rato, volviendo a asegurarse de que todo esta bien, cuando como si nada lleva sus ojos donde Quinn le indico, para ver a un hombre, alto, pero no enormemente alto, sino que normalmente alto, bien esculpido puede notar por la forma en que el smoquin negro que viste moldea su cuerpo, al ver su cabeza, se nota de lejos lo atractivo que es, además tiene el cabello corto y castaño oscuro.

Es atractivo- concedió Rachel mirando aun al hombre que extrañamente también la mira a ella, Quinn sonríe- Ya que querías que lo viera, sabes quien es-

Sip- contesto Quinn, Rachel la mira

Que tanto sabes del- pregunto sabiendo que su amiga, a pesar de que se queje de que Kurt es el chismoso del grupo, a ella tambien le encanta este

Es un ex compañero de universidad del señor Mikaelson- contesto Quinn- Trabaja en la facción de Nueva York de la empresa de su familia, y no siendo el jefe-

Interesante dato, Quinnpedia- le dijo Rachel, haciendo que su amiga la golpee- Algo mas-

Se llama Damon- contesto Quinn- Damon Salvatore-

Mmm...italiano- murmuro Rachel y mira al hombre nuevamente que aun la mira- Damon Salvatore- susurro…

CONTINUARA…


	3. Acercamiento, parte 1

En serio lamento la demora, pero mi practica me esta llevando mucho de mi tiempo, ya tengo 157 causas en mis manos, y son 157 personas distintas con distintos problemas y dramas, asi que comprendaran que de alguna manera afectan mi vida, pero por sobretodo mi tiempo, asi que les agradeceria mucho que me tengan paciencia respecto a todas mis historias.

Gracias a los que siguen leyendolas y que no me han abandonado, les adoro a todos...

Bien nada me pertenece :(

Y FELIZ AÑO 2013 PARA TODOS!

* * *

3

ACERCAMIENTO, PARTE 1

Mientras Damon observa a Rachel ve a una rubia con una cámara acercársele y hablarle, entiende por lo que le dijo Klaus que la rubia es la fotografa de la fiesta y también socia de Rachel, y unos momentos despues Rachel lo mira, y el por supuesto sigue mirándola.

Cuanto mas la miraras- le pregunto Klaus sonriendo divertido

Ella me esta mirando ahora- contesto Damon sin romper el contacto visual con la chica- Lo que lo hace todo mas interesante- añadio sonriendo picaramente

Klaus niega con la cabeza- Si quieres jugar con ella Damon, te sugiero que reconsideres- le pidió

Y eso porque- pregunto Damon

Porque Rachel no es del tipo de mujer con la cual juegas- le contesto Klaus- Y muy amigo mio seras, pero aprecio mucho mas a Rachel, asi que no te dejarte jugar con ella-

Damon rompe contacto visual con la chica para mirar a Klaus- O sea en otras palabras me estas amenazando- entendió

Puedes tomarlo como quieras- le dijo Klaus- Pero mantenlo en mente- pauso- Sigue disfrutando de la fiesta- añadio y con eso se aleja

Damon lo sigue con la mirada, y luego vuelve a mirar a Rachel, la que volvio a trabajar al parecer porque esta hablando ahora con alguien- Jugar o no jugar, e hay el dilema- susurro…

Unos click suenan, y Quinn le sonríe a las personas que acaba de fotografiar- Un par mas, por favor- pidió y otros click suenan- Gracias- añadio sonriendo enormemente, las personas también le sonríen y siguen divirtiéndose

Asi que la chica sigue sacando fotografías hasta que llega con su cámara a apuntar a no otro que el anfitrión de la fiesta que conversa con un grupo de personas, el que al darse cuenta que lo fotografía, le da una sonrisa, se disculpa con sus invitados y se le acerca a la chica.

Se quebrara la cámara- dijo Klaus divertido

Lo dudo- refuto Quinn sonriéndole divertida- Y entonces- pregunto, Klaus mira para todos lados y se le acerca mas a la chica

Esta interesado- susurro

Lo note- susurro Quinn- Por la forma en que la miraba, pero…-

Pero aun no confio en sus intenciones- añadio Klaus- Asi que habrá que esperar y ver- Quinn asiente…

La fiesta sigue avanzando, por lo que Rachel sigue dando instrucciones y asegurándose de que todo vaya bien, hasta que al darse vuelta para seguir trabajando, no otro que Damon Salvatore esta frente a ella, con los mas hermosos ojos azules que ella jamás haya visto.

Hola- saludo Damon sonriendole

Hola- saludo Rachel dándole una pequeña sonrisa- En que puedo ayudarlo- pregunto formalmente

En muchas maneras- contesto Damon mirándola de abajo hacia arriba y al llegar a su cara, en la que ya no hay una sonrisa- Pero por ahora podrías solo aceptarme un trago- añadio sonriéndole provocativamente

Rachel lo mira seria- Me temo que tendre que decir que no- le dijo tajantemente y va a seguir su camino, pero Damon se le pone por delante- Si me disculpa- pidio

Vamos es solo un trago- insistió Damon, Rachel lo mira molesta

Estoy trabajando- le dijo tajantemente mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- Asi que le agradecería mucho que respetara aquello y me dejara seguir en paz- y con eso pasa por su lado y sigue su camino, dejando a Damon mirándola con el seño fruncido alejarse…

Quinn que observaba el intercambio entre su amiga, y el amigo de su jefe, niega con la cabeza, y se le acerca al chico.

Eso no estuvo nada bien- dijo al llegar tras el, Damon se da vuelta a mirarla

Disculpa- pregunto confundido

Decia que eso no estuvo nada bien- contesto Quinn- Porque si para lo único que quieres a Rachel es para una noche de alcohol y sexo te aconsejo que te alejes-

Apenas y la conozco- le dijo Damon- Pero se gana puntos por no caer ante mis encantos naturales- añadio sonriendo, Quinn rola los ojos- Y por preocuparse por su trabajo-

Quinn asiente- Si hay algo que debes saber de Rachel es que es trabajólica- le conto- Pero ahora la pregunta es si quieres conocerla para algo mas que solo una noche de alcohol y sexo- añadio mirándolo detenidamente

Damon mira hacia donde ahora esta la chica, que habla con no otro que Klaus, con una bella sonrisa en su rostro- Yeah- contesto finalmente, haciendo que a Quinn le salga una pequeña sonrisa en el suyo

Pues entonces te ayudare- le informo la rubia, Damon la mira confundido

Por- pregunto

Digamos que según oi, tu y Rach tienen cosas en común- contesto Quinn, Damon la mira curioso- Pero ello deberas averiguarlo tu mismo-

Ok- concedió el chico- Pero eso lo hare, como- pregunto

Quinn le sonríe y se mete la mano a uno de sus bolsillos, segundos despues le extiende una tarjeta, que Damon toma y observa atentamente- Llamala-

Crees que quiera darme otra oportunidad- pregunto Damon

Eso ya queda en tus encantos- contesto Quinn sonriéndole divertida, Damon se rie- Suerte- añadio y con ello se aleja, dejando al chico mirando la tarjeta…

Finalmente la fiesta llega a su fin, y una hora mas tarde Rachel y Quinn terminan de ordenar las cosas que ellas pusieron.

Rach tienes todo- le pregunto Quinn a su amiga, la que asiente

Yeah, solo me preocupa lo de la limpieza- añadio esta

No te preocupes, el señor Mikaelson nos dijo que contrato una empresa para ello- le informo Quinn- Y que mañana nos hara el segundo deposito y el viernes ira a ver las fotografías-

Ok- entendió Rachel- Entonces vamos- y Quinn asiente, ambas se van…

Un semana despues, la secretaria de Rachel, le agendo una cita con un nuevo cliente, para juntarse con el en un café, porque quiere hablar personalmente con ella de la organización de un evento, pero que no quiere que las cosas sean tan formales antes de cerrar el trato y por ello prefiere hablar con ella en un lugar mas neutral.

Por ello Rachel llega al elegante Café Park, frente al parque central, al entrar le dice al garzon de la entrada que la esperan, porque el cliente había informado que dejaría su nombre en la entrada, el garzon lo confirma y que además el señor de la mesa ya llego, asi que la dirige a esta, y al llegar el buen humor de Rachel cambia al ver quien es.

Señorita Berry- saludo no otro que Damon sonriéndole levantándose

Señor Salvatore- saludo ella seria- Espero que esto no sea una broma- añadio, Damon la mira un poco confundido

Porque lo seria- pregunto

Despues de su irrespetuoso comportamiento de la fiesta del señor Mikaelson, no me sorprendería- contesto la chica

Creo que estas siendo extremista- le dijo Damon

Cuando se trata de mi trabajo nada es extremo- refuto Rachel- En especial cuando se trata de que mi tiempo mientras lo realizo sea respetado- añadio

Ok- concedió Damon levantando las manos en señal de defensa- Me disculpo por mi comportamiento hacia a ti en la fiesta de Klaus…no fue mi intención hacerte creer que no respeto tu trabajo- añadio sinceramente

Rachel lo observa atentamente- Ok, acepto su disculpa- le dijo, Damon le sonríe- Solo espero que esto realmente sea por trabajo- añadio haciendo que Damon frunza el seño

Y si no lo fuera por completo- pregunto curioso

Pues entonces ambos estamos perdiendo el tiempo parados en este lugar- contesto Rachel

Y eso seria por- pregunto Damon

Porque usted señor Salvatore, según me dijo mi secretaria hizo una cita por trabajo- contesto Rachel- Y sino es asi, pues no tenemos nada de que hablar-

Oh- musito Damon

Y por sus preguntas veo que asi es- añadio Rachel

Yeah- musito Damon sin pensarlo, Rachel niega con la cabeza

Pues entonces esta reunión termino antes de que empezara realmente- añadio la chica haciendo que Damon la mire sorprendido- Que pase buen dia- con ello se da la vuelta y se va, dejando nuevamente a Damon mirándola alejarse, pero ahora con los ojos muy abiertos…

QUE HICISTE QUE- grito Quinn Fabray, esa tarde, mientras esta en el apartamento de Rachel, la que se mete al baño- RACHEL BARBARA BERRY TE ESTOY HABLANDO- le grito

Y YO ME ESTOY BAÑANDO- le grito Rachel desde adentro del baño, Quinn rola los ojos y va a decir algo mas, pero la puerta suena, asi que se va a abrir, para dejar entrar a no otra que Santana Lopez, ambas se abrazan

Donde esta Berry- pregunto la latina

Bañanadose- siseo Quinn, haciendo que la latina la mire confundida- Luego te digo- añadio

Ok- concedió Santana- Ahora dime que Berry tiene algo dulce en su refrigerador- exigió, Quinn rola los ojos y asiente yéndose a la sala, mientras la latina va a la cocina para luego unírsele a la rubia comiéndose un queque de color rosa- Ahora dime porque el siseo-

Asi que Quinn le cuenta todo, lo de la fiesta y de la reunión de Rachel con Damon Salvatore, y además le muestra una fotografía de este. Minutos despues Rachel sale en su pijama a la sala.

Hey San- saludo sonriendo, pero la latina no le da una sonrisa, asi que Rachel rola los ojos- Quinn te conto-

SI- contesto la latina mientras Rachel se sienta en el sillón de la sala- Que rayos tienes en la cabeza…o sea, lo viste o QUE- añadio apuntando la fotografía que Quinn tiene de Damon en su celular

Rachel por aquello mira confundida a la rubia- Porque tienes su fotografía en tu celular- le pregunto

Porque necesito pruebas del bombonazo al que flechaste esta vez- contesto la rubia, haciendo que Rachel role los ojos

Yo no he flechado a nadie-

Según el relato de Quinn, si que lo hiciste- refuto Santana

Y Quinn es super confiable respecto a sus relatos- añadio Rachel, haciendo que Quinn la mire feo

Estas siendo mala Berry- le dijo Santana, Rachel se encoge de hombros

Quinn sabe que la adoro- dijo simplemente- Ademas no es que no concuerde que es un bombonazo- añadio, sorprendiendo a sus amigas- Y si las circunstancias de nuestros encuentros fueran distintas, no diría que no- aseguro sonriendo

Esperate un poco, porque no estoy entendiendo- le dijo Santana

San, la primera vez que se me acerco fue mientras estaba trabajando, y ya sabes que opino al respecto de alguien interrumpiéndome mientras estoy llevando acabo este- le conto Rachel, la latina asiente- Y hoy en la mañana me cito para una reunión de trabajo, para finalmente confesar que no era para ello-

Es decir que si te invitara, sin el trabajo de por medio le dirias que si- pregunto Quinn, Rachel la mira

O sea lo viste- dijo apuntando el celuar- Obviamente diría que si- contesto sonriendo pícaramente y levantándose para ir hacia la cocina, dejando a sus amigas mirándose sonriendo conspiradoramente…

Damon no es de los hombres que esta acostumbrado al rechazo, y menos de alguien que apenas y conoce, pues el hombre tiene su ego, pero tampoco es menos cierto que Rachel Berry le intriga, además en comparación con todas las chicas que ha salido es la mas madura y centrada de todas, y sin mencionar el hecho del rechazo…porque para que andamos con cosas las personas, y en especial los hombres, siempre quieren lo que no pueden tener.

Por ello cuando Quinn Fabray, la amiga de Rachel, y quien le dio la tarjeta de esta, lo llamo para decirle en que se había equivocado el dia anterior en la cafetería con su amiga, de lo cual el por cierto ya se había dado cuenta una hora antes de la llamada…bueno Damon decidió reconsiderar su forma de acercarse a la chica difícil de encantar…

CONTINUARA…


	4. Acercamiento, parte 2

Ok, este salio mas largo que el anterior, chicos comenten porque realmente me alegra mucho saber que piensan, y con el stress por el que estoy pasando en mi practica, bueno realmente los necesito.

Los personajes no me pertenecen :( pero si la historia y el desarrollo de esta...

* * *

4

ACERCAMIENTO, PARTE 2

Un hombre llega frente a un edificio, mira la tarjeta que tiene en una de sus manos, mientras la otra la tiene escondida tras su espalda con algo en ella, y asiente al darse cuenta que esta en la dirección correcta, guarda la tarjeta en su bolsillo, y empuja las puertas transparentes de la entrada de este, y entra, haciendo sonar una campanilla.

La campanilla llama la atención de una mujer que esta sentada tras un meson en el lugar donde entro el hombre, que logra notar el color azul del meson, las paredes blancas, pero adornadas con cuadros y motivos de fiestas

Buenas tardes, señor- saludo la mujer tras el meson, el hombre le da una sonrisa, haciendo que la mujer se ruborice levemente- Tiene una cita o es un nuevo cliente- pregunto cogiéndose un mechon del cabello tímidamente y poniéndoselo tras la oreja

Por ahora ninguna de las dos- contesto el hombre llegando frente a la mujer

Entonces, en que puedo ayudarlo- le pregunto esta mirando a los ojos del hombre, dándose cuenta de los azules que son, y perdiéndose un poco en estos

Estoy buscando a la señorita Rachel Berry- contesto el hombre sonriendo

Oh- musito la mujer en tono decepcionado- Sino tiene cita, dudo que la señorita Berry lo pueda atender- añadio

De hecho ese es mi gran problema- le conto el hombre a la mujer del meson que lo mira confundida- Necesito ver a la señorita Berry sin tener una cita-

Lo siento…pero eso no sera posible- le dijo la mujer

Es una pena- murmuro triste el hombre y va a decir algo mas

SI TE TENGO QUE GRITAR DIEZ VECES MAS LO MISMO POR ESTE MALDITO TELEFONO TE JURO QUE ENCUENTRO LA FORMA DE CATASTRARTE POR EL, MALDITO PENDEJO- grito una voz de mujer en tono latino, haciendo saltar a la mujer tras el meson, y haciendo que el hombre abra mucho los ojos sorprendido

Y se escucha una puerta a la izquierda del meson abrirse, y una cabellera rubia sale por ella- SANTANA MARGARITA LOPEZ DEJA DE TRATAR MAL A LA GENTE- grito no otra que Quinn Fabray, y a los segundos por un pasillo que hay a la derecha tras el meson una curvilínea mujer de rasgos latinos, en traje, aparece

Si supieras con quien estoy tratando no me dirias eso Fabray- dijo

Y quien es- pregunto Quinn

Dulchebarig- contesto la latina, haciendo que Quinn abra la boca en forma de O- Te lo dije-

Yeah- murmuro Quinn y va a decir algo mas cuando la mujer tras el meson se aclara la garganta atrayendo la atención de ambas mujeres tras ella

Tomate una pastilla de menta Jane- dijo la latina sin importancia, lo que hace que la mujer tras el meson, Jane noto el hombre, role los ojos

No estoy resfriada- se quejo mirando a la latina, dándole de esta forma la espalda al hombre- Es que hay un señor que busca a la señorita Berry-

Dejate de decirle señorita- la reprendió la latina- Te ha dicho como 1000 veces que le digas Rachel…tanto que incluso ya me se el discurso de memoria que te ha dado del porque debes decirle Rachel- añadio rolando los ojos

Que señor- pregunto Quinn acercándose al meson para ver quien es y sonríe- Oh- musito- Jane esta Rach con alguien- pregunto

No- contesto Jane mirando a Quinn, Santana también mira a la rubia, y se ve confundida al ver la felicidad de esta, asi que también se acerca

Perfecto- dijo Quinn sonriendo- Entonces vaya por su derecha hasta llegar a la escalera, suba a esta hasta el segundo piso, la primera oficina es la indicada, señor- añadio divertida, el hombre se rie- Esta claro-

Clarisimo- aseguro el hombre, que ahora es bien visto por Santana, la que también sonríe- Fue un placer señoritas- y con eso se aleja, con las tres mirándolo alejarse, notando que lleva algo en su mano

Asi que ese es- dijo apreciativa Santana, Quinn asiente con una enorme sonrisa, mientras Jane las mira confundida, y algo decepcionada- Ojala esta vez resulte-

Yeah- murmuro Quinn cruzando sus dedos…

Rachel que esta en su oficina, tras su escritorio concentrada moviendo papeles y escribiendo en una tablilla, se sobresalta un poco al escuchar que golpean la puerta de esta.

Mmm- murmuro- Que extraño…nadie me aviso que alguien subiría- añadio mirando su teléfono, pero se encoge de hombros- PASE- dijo alto, y la puerta se abre pero solo unas flores aparecen primero, haciendo que aparezca confusión en su rostro

Vengo en son de paz- dijo una masculina voz, que Rachel no reconoce en principio- Y sin deseos de que trabajes para mi- añadio la voz haciendo que Rachel se ria

Adelante señor Salvatore- dijo divertida, y el chico abre la puerta completamente, apareciendo ahora bajo el umbral de la puerta junto a las flores, y una sonrisa en su rostro

Llamame Damon- le pidió

Ok- concedió Rachel- Damon- añadio dándole una sonrisa- Pasa- le pidió moviendo su mano para indicarle que entre, asi que este lo hace- Asi que esta vez no hay trabajo de por medio-

Nop- le aseguro Damon acercándosele y le extiende las flores- Estas son para ti- añadio la chica las recibe

Gracias- le dijo sonriendo mirándolas flores, y luego lo mira- Estoy algo sorprendida…ya que supuse que despues de la forma en como te abandone en la cafetería…bueno…-

Desistiria de tratar de que cayeras ante mis encantos- termino Damon por ella, haciendo la negar con la cabeza- O algo asi-

O algo asi- concedió Rachel sonriendo y levantándose con las flores en sus manos- Voy a ponerlas en agua…puedes tomar asiento, mientras tanto- le dijo apuntando una silla frente a su escritorio, Damon asiente haciendolo, y viendo la alejarse, para abrir una puerta de corredera del fondo de la oficina, desaparece por esta, para luego volver con las flores en un jarron que deja sobre un mueble que hay tras su escritorio- Son bellísimas- dijo mirando las flores, y luego lo mira a el- Gracias nuevamente-

Fue un placer- le dijo Damon mientras ella toma asiento- Entonces-

Entonces- siguio Rachel mirándolo apoyando su cara en sus manos- Ahora vamos a dilucidar el porque estas aquí-

Me imagino que tienes unas cuantas teorías- dijo Damon acercándose mas hacia el escritorio, ella asiente

Yeah- concedió- Pero me inclino por el hecho de que a los hombres les encantan los retos…y mas aun los mas difíciles-

Cierto- concedió Damon encogiéndose de hombros- Y puedo darme cuenta de que seria estúpido de mi parte si lo negara-

Lo seria- aseguro Rachel

Pero no es la unica razón- añadio Damon- Porque no fue tu personalidad difícil, lo que me hizo mirarte toda la noche en la fiesta de Klaus-

Y que fue entonces- pregunto Rachel curiosa

Tus piernas- contesto Damon sinceramente haciendo que la chica abra mucho los ojos- Lo brillante de tu cabello…y luego al verte de cerca- añadio acercándosele mas- Esos enormes ojos cafes, que me hacen recordar al tierno de bambi-

Ya veo- murmuro Rachel- O sea que es atracción física lo que sientes hacia mi- entendió

Por alguna parte hay que empezar…señorita Berry- le dijo Damon simplemente

Cierto- concedió Rachel

Ademas que note que no solo yo fui quien observo esa noche- añadio Damon, Rachel sonríe

No hay manera de negar lo atractivo que eres Damon- le dijo- Pero es el intenso color azul de tus ojos, lo que encandila, y hipnotiza- añadio

Entonces te hipnotice- dijo sonriendo complacido Damon

Si- concedió Rachel, haciéndolo sonreir mas- Hasta que el idiota imprudente salió a la luz y el hipnotismo se esfumo- añadio echandose para atrás en su silla, lo que hace que Damon se ria

Eres sincera-

Mucho- aseguro la chica- Tambien me doy rápidamente cuenta cuando los hombres solo quieren jugar o quieren algo mas serio-

En serio- pregunto incrédulo Damon, la chica asiente- Pruebalo- la reto

Rachel lo observa atentamente por unos segundos- Aun no sabes- dijo finalmente- Estas tentando las aguas- añadio

Damon sonríe- No esta nada mal Berry- le dijo

Lo que nos pone en el mismo plano- añadio Rachel, sorprendiendo a Damon- Asi que porque no vas al punto de tu visita, y a la razón de las flores-

Ok- concedió Damon- Sal en una cita conmigo…y probemos esas aguas-

Rachel sonríe- Ok- acepto

Asi de fácil- dijo Damon sorprendido echándose para atrás en su silla, Rachel asiente

Solo tenias que preguntar en el momento indicado- le dijo simplemente

Asi veo- dijo Damon sonriendo- Que tal el viernes- añadio, la chica niega con la cabeza

El único dia que te puedo ofrecer es el próximo miércoles- le dijo- Este fin de semana debo trabajar, el sábado tengo un almuerzo asi que debo levantarme temprano, el domingo tengo un bautizo, el lunes tengo que entregar una torta, el martes ya tengo un compromiso con unos amigos…asi que el miércoles es todo lo que tengo para ofrecerte- pauso- Lo tomas o lo dejas-

Lo tomo- contesto Damon- No es como que tengo muchas opciones- añadio riéndose

Yeah- concordo la chica- Ya te podras haber dado cuenta que soy trabajólica-

Yep, me di cuenta- aseguro Damon- Pero esta bien…asi es la vida- Rachel asiente- Entonces el próximo miércoles a las 7 esta bien para ti-

Si- contesto Rachel

Algun lugar en especial- pregunto Damon

Sorprendeme- le contesto Rachel

Perfecto- dijo Damon levantándose, Rachel también se levanta, y lo acompaña hasta la puerta de la oficina- Entonces nos vemos el próximo miércoles- la chica asiente- Y por cierto, si voy a querer tus servicios como organizadora de eventos- añadio una vez llegaron al umbral de la puerta

Mmm- murmuro la chica- Salgamos juntos, y luego hacemos una cita especial para ello, te parece-

Incluso trabajarías conmigo si es que en la cita me terminas odiando- le pregunto Damon curioso

No te preocupes…jamás mezclo mi vida personal con los negocios- le aseguro Rachel

Buena niña- le dijo apuntándola Damon haciéndola reir- Entonces nos vemos-

Nos vemos- le dijo Rachel sonriendo y el sale de la oficina, y Rachel va a volver a entrar a esta y cerrar la puerta cuando algo detiene el cerrado

ESPERA- le pidió Damon, ella la abre confundida- A donde te recojo…para la cita-le pregunto, Rachel se rie- Yeah se me olvido lo tercero mas importante en la regla de invitar a salir-

Yeah- concordo Rachel sonriendo- Y me recojes aquí-

Aquí- repitió Damon confundido, Rachel asiente

A las 7 cuando llegues ese dia, a este mismo edificio, toca el numero 3 del sitofono que hay junto a la puerta que esta al lado de la cortina metalica- le explico Rachel

Vives aquí- pregunto Damon sorprendido, la chica asiente

En el tercer piso esta mi apartamento- añadio

Oh…ok- entendió Damon- Entonces nos vemos ahora si- Rachel asiente sonriendo y lo ve alejarse y bajar por las escaleras, finalmente entra a su oficina, se sienta tras su escritorio, mira las flores que Damon le trajo y sonríe

Bueno…tengo una cita- murmuro y con esa misma sonrisa vuelve a trabajar…

Mientras que Damon llega al primer piso, Quinn que estaba con Jane en el meson viendo algo, lo escucha llegar y lo mira, el le sonríe haciéndole con la mano una señal positiva, lo que hace que Quinn sonria como el gato que desaparece de Alicia en el Pais de la Maravillas.

Hasta pronto señoritas- se despidió, Jane lo mira con cara de enamorada, ambas se despiden del, lo ven salir

Que guapo es- murmuro Jane como colegiala enamorada

Lo es- concedió la rubia- Y si todo sale como espero en algunos meses lo llegaremos a conocer…y Rachel lo conocera muy bien- añadio feliz Quinn, Jane la mira triste- Volvamos a trabajar- ordeno, asi que ambas vuelven a lo suyo…

Unos dias despues.

_Realmente le gustas si acepto esperar prácticamente una semana para salir contigo, querida_- dijo la voz algo chillona de no otro que Kurt Hummel por medio de la computadora portátil de Rachel, que esta tiene en la cama de su habitación, mientras esta entra y sale de su closet

Lo mismo opinaron San, Britt y Quinn, ese mismo dia que les dije- le conto Rachel- Y como les dije a ellas, ambos estamos tanteando las aguas respecto a lo que queremos el uno del otro- pauso acercándose a la pantalla- Pero en fin, dime que vuelves pronto, porque ya te echo de menos- añadio haciendo puchero

_No hagas pucheros Rach_- la reprendió Kurt-_ Que ya tengo suficientes con los de Blaine_-

Mi gemelo piensa igual que yo- dijo divertida Rachel- Asi que sabe cuanto te afectan estos…y como es asi te harán volver pronto a su cama- añadio picara haciendo que Kurt se ruborice- Y en mi caso a mis amistosos brazos-

_Eso es jugar sucio_- se quejo Kurt

No lo es y lo sabes- refuto Rachel- Es que te echamos de menos- añadio haciendo puchero nuevamente

_Lo se_- concedió Kurt sonriendo- _Y volvere a finales de la próxima semana_- le informo

YUPI- grito Rachel saltando, Kurt se rie

_Mi papa y Carole tienen prácticamente todo acentado aquí en su nueva casa_- le conto- _Y mis labores como hijo decorador terminaran, y empezaran las labores manuales del hijo "fortachon" de Finn, en lo que respecta a muebles y todo eso_-

Me parece- le dijo Rachel feliz- Ok, Kurt, te adoro, te extraño, me alegra saber que vuelves pronto, pero ahora…-

_Debes ir a dormir_- termino Kurt por ella, que asiente- _Lo se, ya es hora de que esa bella piel descanse, asi que buenas noches Rach_-

Buenas noches- le dijo sonriendo la chica

_Y recuerda que quiero todos los detalles calientes de tu cita, antes que se los des a las otras dos_- añadio pícaramente, Rachel lo mira desaprobatoriamente, el se rie y corta la comunicación…

En otro apartamento en otro lado de Nueva York.

_Hablas en serio, una semana esperaras por esta tal Rachel_- pregunto incrédulo Tyler Lockwood, por la pantalla de la computadora de Damon, que este tiene en su falda, mientras esta acostado en su cama, y asiente- _Incluso despues de lo que paso antes con ella_-

Yeah- contesto Damon

_Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo_- pregunto incrédulo Tyler

No- contesto Damon calmadamente- Y se que no es mi método…pero la chica, o mas bien mujer, no es del tipo con la que juegas, a menos claro que ella asi lo quiera-

_O sea es de las serias_- entendió Tyler, Damon asiente- _Y estas seguro de que quieres algo serio, despues de lo que paso con ya sabes quien_-

Como dijo Bonnie, pasado es pasado, hermano- le contesto Damon simplemente- Ella hizo su vida…y yo tengo derecho a buscar la mia-

_Estas hablando como que esta chica es, ya sabes…_-

Mi versión de tu Caroline- termino Damon por el, Tyler asiente- No se si lo es…pero lo que si se es que ambos estamos en las mismas…tenteando las aguas a ver que es lo que pasa-

_Eso es bueno_- concordo Tyler- _Pero una semana_- añadio incredulo

Tiene que trabajar- le dijo Damon simplemente

_Oh_- musito Tyler

Y eso es algo que yo puedo entender- añadio Damon, Tyler asiente- Pero bueno hablamos despues perro faldero- Tyler le levanta el dedo de en medio, lo que hace que Damon se ria- Mañana tengo un almuerzo al aire libre- añadio rolando los ojos…

Sabado.

En una mansión de la parte alta de Nueva York, en el jardín trasero de esta se lleva acabo una barbacoa, y ya hay gente, todos vestidos de blanco, entre ellos también vestidos asi estan los garzones que sirven aperitivos y bebidas, la fotografa y la organizadora de todo, también vestidos igual, pero con una cinta negra en su brazo izquierdo para indicar que son miembros de la organización.

De pronto ante la cámara de la fotografa, que no es otra que Quinn, una familiar cara aparece, que le sonríe, ella también a el- Señor Mikaelson- saludo la rubia a Klaus

Señorita Fabray- la saludo este sonriendo, tomandole la mano para besársela, como los caballeros de la antigüedad, haciendo que la rubia se ruborice levemente, de lo que Klaus se percata, asi que su sonrisa crece- Como siempre es un placer verla-

Lo mismo digo- le dijo Quinn recuperando su color normal de mejillas- Debo volver al trabajo-

Por supuesto- le dijo Klaus, ella le sonríe y se aleja, dejando al hombre mirándola alejarse

Deberias invitarla a salir de una vez por todas- dijo una femenina voz a su lado, el mira a no otra que su hermana Rebecca

Si debería- concordo Klaus- Pero no todo tiene porque ser rápido Bekah-

Si no eres rápido pierdes, Nik- le dijo la chica simplemente- Y como yo no quiero perder…voy a recuperar lo que deje ir- añadio sonriendo pícaramente a algo que ve, por lo que su hermano sigue su mirada para ver a no otro que Damon entrar al jardín

Dudo que tengas esa oportunidad- le dijo Klaus

Que te hace estar tan seguro- le pregunto Rebecca confundida, pero sin dejar de mirar a Damon, que saluda a unas personas

No necesito decírtelo…tu sola te daras cuenta hermanita- contesto Klaus simplemente alejándose de su hermana, a la que deja confundida…

Mientras Damon que saluda a distintas personas que conoce y a otras que le presentan, de pronto ve a la fotografa de la fiesta, y sonríe al darse cuenta quien mas se supone que debe estar en esta, asi que al mirar el lugar, la ve saliendo de la mansión hacia el jardín, asi que disculpa con los que esta y se le acerca.

Encontrandose con ella al esta llegar casi al final de la escalinata de bajada al jardín, por lo que extiende su mano para ayudarla, ella le sonríe y la acepta.

Parece que no tuve que esperar una semana despues de todo para volver a verte- le dijo

Asi parece- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Pero estoy trabajando- le recordó

Lo se- le aseguro Damon- Pero eso no significa que no puedo admirar lo bella que te ves en ese vestido blanco- añadio guiñándole un ojo, Rachel se rie

Gracias- le dijo- Tu tampoco te ves nada mal en tu traje- añadio mirándolo bien- El blanco resalta el color de tus ojos-

Lo se- le dijo en un susurro pícaro Damon, Rachel niega con la cabeza sonriendo

Eres un coqueto- le dijo

Yep- aseguro Damon muy feliz consigo mismo- Lo soy- Rachel se rie- Lo que no tiene nada de malo-

No, no lo tiene- concordo la chica- Mientras no estes en una relacion, lo que es el caso- Damon asiente- Y mientras con quien coquetees no tenga problemas para responder de vuelta-

Tienes problemas para responder devuelta- le pregunto Damon

En estos momentos si- contesto Rachel mirando a su alrededor

Oh, cierto…el trabajo- entendió Damon, Rachel asiente

Al que debo volver- añadio la chica, Damon asiente, y se hace aun lado para dejarla pasar, lo que ella hace- Nos veremos- le dijo

Eso es seguro- le dijo Damon sonriéndole, ella se rie y sigue su camino, Damon la observa alejarse, y a el lo observa una no feliz Rebecca Mikaelson…

La fiesta sigue, y por supuesto Quinn molesta a Rachel, ya que se dio cuenta de que Damon también esta en la fiesta, y que le coquetea con sus miradas a su amiga cada vez que la ve, lo que es visto también por Rebecca, que a cada segundo se molesta mas debido a ello.

Y por supuesto, Rebecca Mikaelson no es conocida por su paciencia, y menos aun por aguantar que le quiten lo que es de ella, por ello al darse cuenta que Rachel esta en la visual de Damon nuevamente, mientras la chica habla con uno de los garzones, esta sonríe y decide hacer su movimiento, por lo que corre donde el chico lanzándosele a los brazos y besándolo, lo que es visto por todos en la fiesta, incluida Rachel.

El beso solo dura unos segundos, porque Damon logra reaccionar y sacarse a la chica de encima- Que haces- siseo el chico en un susurro

Que no es obvio, Demy- le dijo Rebecca sonriendo a toda boca- Es que te extrañe tanto- añadio con cara de cachorrito adolorido en el mismo tono y colgándose del cuello del chico, mientras los demas los siguen mirando.

Quinn que mira todo molesta, luego mira a su amiga, que no tiene expresión alguna en su cara observando la escena, asi que Quinn se le acerca- Rach- la chica la mira- Estas bien-

Porque no lo estaría- le pregunto la chica

Bueno…- empezo Quinn- Vas a tener algo con el…o no, por algo quedaron en salir…y ahora pasa esto-

Ah, eso- musito Rachel- Yeah quedamos en salir…pero todo eso era un veremos- y vuelve a mirar al chico y a la rubia, Quinn también lo hace- Y al parecer asi se quedara- añadio en un susurro y se aleja de su amiga para seguir trabajando noto Quinn, la vuelve a mirar molesta la escena ante ella, para ver a Damon mirándola, por lo que ella lo mira enfurecida y vuelve a su trabajo…

Y Damon se disculpa con todos y decide arrastrar a Rebecca lejos de la gente, al llegar a este la suelta- Perdiste la cabeza- le dijo molesto

No- le aseguro Rebecca- Porque me tratas asi…no hice nada mas que demostrarte cuanto te extrañe-

Rebecca, tu y yo terminamos- le recordó Damon- Algo que además para ninguno de los dos fue serio-

Porque me iba- añadio la chica, Damon asiente- Y me volveré a ir-

Exacto- concordo Damon- Sin mencionar el hecho…de que por ti solo sentí atracción física y nada mas…lo que sabes-

Yeah- murmuro la chica- Es solo que te vi…mirando a la empleaducha esa…y me dieron celos- se defendió la chica

Su nombre es Rachel- le dijo Damon serio- Y tus estúpidos celos me van a costar- añadio en un siseo, niega con la cabeza, y la mira fijo- Ahora metete en la cabeza lo que acabamos de hablar, y deja de hacer estupideces- y con ello se aleja de ella, que lo ve alejarse, y a lo lejos también ve a su hermano que niega con la cabeza, y sigue hablando con la gente que hablaba…

Y Damon busca a Rachel, hasta que la encuentra dentro de la casa, específicamente en la cocina, sentada en la mesa del comedor de diario, escribiendo en una tablilla.

Entonces- dijo sentándose frente a ella que sigue en lo suyo sin mirarlo- Aun trabajas- le pregunto, la chica lo mira de reojo para volver a su trabajo- Yeah, tonta pregunta- añadio observándola, y decide dejarse de rodeos- Lamento lo que paso alla afuera con Rebecca…es algo dura de cabeza cuando se trata de entender que las cosas entre ella y alguien terminaron…Klaus me lo advirtió, pero no lo escuche y…-

Rachel hace sonar su lápiz en la mesa, interrumpiendo al chico y lo mira- Hay alguna razón por la cual me estas contando todo esto- le pregunto

Eh- musito Damon- Yeah- contesto finalmente confundido

Y es- le pregunto Rachel con las cejas levantadas

No quiero que pienses algo que no es- contesto Damon

Que no debo pensar y no es- pregunto Rachel, Damon la mira algo molesto

Rebecca y yo no tenemos nada…y ella fue la que me beso a mi y no viceversa- contesto- Y que voy en serio respecto a nuestra cita- añadio

Oh- musito Rachel, Damon la observa atentamente

Es mi idea o lo que paso alla afuera no te importo en lo absoluto- le dijo

A decir verdad debido a ello pensé que ya la cita no seria, ya sabes como finalmente todo eso esta en veremos- confeso Rachel

En veremos esta hacia donde nos llevara esa cita- la corrigio Damon- No la cita- aseguro

Oh- musito Rachel- Ya veo- entendió- Entonces, me disculpo por mi equivocación…y si dices que a pesar de lo que paso afuera esta va-

Va- aseguro Damon

Entonces va- repitió Rachel y se levanta tomando su tablilla y su lápiz, mira al chico- No niego tampoco que fue algo incomodo lo de afuera…pero eres un hombre libre Damon…y mientras lo seas no tienes que darle explicaciones a nadie- añadio

Lo se- aseguro el chico levantándose

Genial…entonces nos vemos- añadio Rachel sonriendo y se va alejar, pero Damon le agarra el brazo para detenerla, ella lo mira confundida- Pasa algo-

Solo me aseguro de que estamos bien- le dijo el chico

Lo estamos- le aseguro Rachel sonriendo

Bien- susurro Damon soltándola

Ahora debo volver a trabajar- añadio la chica, Damon asiente y la deja irse

Que mierda sucede conmigo- susurro, y unos segundos despues vuelve a la fiesta…

Mas tarde al ir en su auto de camino a su apartamento con Quinn, esta le pregunta si aun su cita con Damon va.

Según el dijo si- contesto Rachel- Asi que habrá que ver como va eso-

Y que fue eso con la señorita Mikaelson- pregunto Quinn confundida

Algo de esta siendo dura de cabeza en entender de que lo de ambos ya había acabado- contesto Rachel- O algo asi fue lo que trato de explicarme Damon-

Quinn la mira sorprendida- Trato de explicarte lo que paso- pregunto, Rachel asiente- Wow- exclamo la rubia

Porque el wow, Quinnie- le pregunto Rachel confundida

Porque me sorprende de lo interesado que esta a pesar de que apenas se conocen- contesto Quinn

Yeah- concordo Rachel- Lo hace un poco sospechoso- añadio, Quinn asiente

Yeah…de la nada sentir algo por un desconocido- añadio la rubia

Yeah- concordo Rachel- Por ello ya veremos que pasa en la cita del miércoles- añadio…

CONTINUARA…


End file.
